


The Psychologist

by Sunshinecowger



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst, Community: au100, Doctor/Patient, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Foreplay, Hope, Minor Character Death, Pain, Smut, Violence, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecowger/pseuds/Sunshinecowger
Summary: Vera Kane was killed.Marcus Kane is an FBI agent. A man dealing with a painful past and uncertain future.Abigail Griffin is the psychologist assigned to helping him.





	1. Chapter 1

"I don't need help."  
Jaha had his arms crossed as he stared at Kane who was seated behind his desk.  
"As long as I've known you Kane, your mother has been there and now she isn't."  
Marcus looked out the window. The dark sky sent down sprinkles. He didn't want to think about it. He stayed quiet.  
"Listen, we can't release you for duty until you go."  
Marcus let out a deep breath, more like a groan. His hands were completely tied and there was no way out.

"Marcus Kane?"  
Callie handed the file to her boss and set the coffee on Abby's desk.  
"Yes. The powers that be want him seen immediately."  
Abby rubbed her fingers against her temples. Just what she needed. When the higher ups wrote certain things, Abby knew it wasn't because the FBI agent in question was willing to come to her office.  
"Damn!"  
Abby looked up at Callie.  
"What?"  
Callie handed her boss the picture attatched to the file.  
"He's hot as hell, Abby."  
The picture did show a handsome man. Clean cut slicked back hair and clean shaven face. Abby laughed "this picture looks old."  
Callie smirked.  
"Well tie me down because something tells me he is aging like good whisky."  
"Callie, get out."  
Both the women laughed. 

Abby waited for her last appointment of the day.  
She had her eyes closed trying to catch her breath after the last appointment.  
Her intercom buzzed.  
"Mr. Kane is here to see you."  
"Send him in."  
Abby stood up in order to greet him.  
The door opened and Abby had to remind herself that she was a professional.  
"Mr. Kane?"  
He nodded, not bothering to reciprocate the handshake she offered.  
Abby put her hand to her side.  
"I'm Dr. Griffin."  
His steady eyes stayed on hers.  
His dark hair had grown out, thick, rich, wavy hair. His beard seemed to magnify him. He was intoxicating. Abby licked her lips and rounded the desk to take her seat.  
Marcus sat on the couch running his hands over his black slacks, muscular thighs. Abby looked away from them and to the notepad she had set in her lap.  
His black button up dress shirt seemed to pull at his shoulders. His FBI badge hung from his belt. She wanted to stare at the way it sat there.  
"Marcus, can you tell me why you're here?"  
"Can you just tell me what I have to do to be released for duty?"  
Her eyes stayed glued to his.  
"No."  
He groaned.  
"Dr. Griffin, why do we need to waste each other's time?"  
She ignored her firing senses.  
"My job is to help you."  
Marcus leaned forward, staring directly at her.  
"I don't want your help!"

To be continued.....


	2. Oh Abby

Marcus had promptly walked out after the last session. 

The next morning he came back, right on time for his appointment. 

Abby's intercom went off  
"Yes."  
"Mr. Kane."  
Abby sighed not feeling in the mood for another man who knew everything and could admit to nothing. She stood from her desk, taking her coffee with her as she walked to the seat across from where Marcus would sit. 

Marcus told himself to be calm, he just wanted to work, desperately needed to work. Abby was bent over grabbing a notebook, providing Marcus with a nice view of her backside while her grey skirt tightend across her ass.  
Marcus swallowed and tried not to stare.  
Abby stood quickly, realizing how this must have looked.  
"Grabbing my notebook."  
She held it up as if to prove herself.  
He nodded.  
"Right. So you can take notes about me."  
He sat down on the couch.  
"Only in order to help you."  
Abby took her seat.  
"Marcus, how are you feeling since yesterday?"  
"Like I'm not allowed to have control over my own life."  
Abby tried to ignore the way he looked in grey slacks and light blue sweater. If he wasn't so angry she could imagine climbimg into his lap.  
She bit the end of her pen in order to bring herself to reality. Marcus's eyes dragged over her and how her brow furrowed in a way that was incredibly sexy.  
"Well, you do, Marcus. You could get up, storm out and not get back to work..."  
Her eyes moved back to his.  
"Or you could let me help you. The choice is completely yours."  
Marcus leaned forward.  
"And what would you like me to do, Dr. Griffin?"  
His eyes flickered dangerously.  
Abby matched him, breaking a code by speaking personally.  
"I would like you to stay. I'm new to these headquarters. I'm from the Arkadia office. Transferred here three months ago. Please don't make me look like a fool, Mr. Kane."  
He seemed to be taking her in. He pulled the sleeves of his sweater up.  
"Answer something for me first."  
She wondered what he could possibly ask her. She only nodded in return.  
"Why did you transfer?" "My ex-husband left me three years ago. I was forced to sell my home. I didn't want to see him and since we both worked in the field office, I transferred to Polis."  
Marcus was momentarily stunned by her honesty.  
He sat back.  
"I'm sorry your husband left you."  
"Marcus, I'm sorry your mother was taken from you."  
He took a deep breath.  
"I'm sorry too."  
He averted his eyes, no longer wanting her to see him.  
"Marcus, can you tell me what happened?"  
He shrugged and spoke almost too quietly.  
"She was always helping people..."  
Abby took notice how his hand fisted, relaxed and fisted again at his knee.  
"I would tell her not to be so trusting. She didn't listen to me......."  
Marcus was quiet for a moment, when he spoke he stared off in the distance.  
"She let him in. He stabbed her fifty eight times."  
Abby swallowed, she wanted to reach out and console him.  
"How were you notified?  
He shook his head briefly as if he could stop the memories from coming.  
"I found her, we were supposed to have dinner. I was late of course."  
Abby pushed back the emotions that were coming up.  
"Why 'of course', Marcus?"  
"I was always late. It's why......."  
He stopped talking.  
"It's why what?"  
"Nothing. Can you ask me something else?"  
She glanced at her notes as she wondered what pain he was hiding. They had barely scratched the surface.  
"You are in the process of adoption of two children, is that correct?"  
He nodded.  
"Yes."  
She flashed him a genuine smile.  
"Bellamy, 12 and Octavia, 4?"  
"Yes."  
He wasn't sure why talking about the kids with her bothered him.  
"Tell me why you are choosing to adopt."  
He groaned in annoyance.  
"Because there isn't anyone."  
Abby shook her head.  
"Says here you have a girlfriend. Raven, a college student. Also Diana. An ex-wife."  
"What does any of this have to do with anything?"  
Abby looked across at him and then interlaced her fingers.  
"Please let me help you. Marcus."  
He gave an unfeeling laugh.  
"Thought I was."  
"Then you will need to stop second guessing me."  
He laid his head on the back of the couch as an image of him naked and under her sent heat through her entire body.  
"Sorry, Marcus. We will need to continue on Friday."

 

To be continued.........


	3. Attraction

Marcus hit the bag over and over. Sweat dripped through his hair, down his back and chest.  
He dropped and did thirty pushups, turned over and did thirty sit ups. Marcus jumped up, hitting the bag again and redid the process.  
Damn it if that doctor wasn't the sexiest woman he had ever seen. It just made the whole thing worse. He didn't want to open himself up to her, well not like that anyway. He'd much rather bend her over that desk and show her something about power and remind her that he was a man who was in charge.  
No, instead he had to sit on her couch and tell her how he felt about things. How he thought every single night about his mother dying.  
He hit the punching bag again when he thought about his mother, how she fought as the knife sliced her hands open. Suddenly he was back on his mother's kitchen floor begging and pleading. Marcus slid down the wave master as the sobs over took him. 

 

Abby sipped her wine and tucked her legs underneath her on the couch. Callie shook her head before grabbing another piece of pizza.  
"How's it going with Kane?"  
Abby blushed as if her friend could read her thoughts.  
"He's just so intense. I can't share of course the things he says. I am convinced I could sit in a blacked out room and somehow by the magnitude of him, I could locate him as he stayed silent."  
Callie's eyes grew wide.  
"You like him."  
Abby shook her head.  
"I don't know what it is. I've never looked at a patient and wanted to know every single detail."  
"Tough spot, Abby. No matter how much you want him to push you on that desk......."  
"There are rules I have to follow."  
"Stupid rules!"  
Abby laughed and held up her wine glass.  
"Stupid rules!"

And then Marcus walked in wearing black jeans that fit him like they were created especially for his body.  
To be fair, Abby had been warned.  
Her intercom had buzzed.  
"Mr. Kane here to see you."  
"Send him in."  
"Dr. Griffin?"  
"Yes?"  
"I haven't forgotten the ice water you requested."  
Abby hadn't asked for any.  
He walked in and Abby lost her breath.  
He smelled of woods and cedar. His hair looked soft, like it was begging for her fingers to go through it, his beard freshly trimmed, the grey tight t-shirt fitting him like a second skin. Abby's eyes moved over him slowly, it was as if she couldn't help it. Everything in her went warm.  
"Marcus, happy Friday."  
He smirked.  
"To you too."  
"Any big plans?"  
He eyed her for a minute, did she realize her fingertips were running just below her neck as she spoke? Did she realize she had licked her lips twice? Marcus knew this and yet he didn't think she realized that she was involuntarily sending out signals that he very quickly thought about answering.  
"I'm picking up the kids for the weekend."  
Suddenly she seemed to catch herself. Abby blinked, removed her hand and then nodded.  
He couldn't stop watching as she tried to regain her composure.  
"That is great, Marcus."  
He moved his eyes up and down her body, he had already done this only now he wanted her to know he was doing it.  
Abby wore a black skirt and white sleeveless blouse revealing her toned arms and drop dead gorgeous sexy legs. Her black heels added to the beauty as she sat there witg her legs crossed. He thought of those legs wrapped around his waist or perhaps flung over his shoulders. He heard her intake of breath as his eyes moved back up her body slowly as if he was caressing her. And then his eyes landed on Abby's. Her face was flushed. He leaned back and arched an eyebrow with an unspoken question. Abby looked down at her notepad trying desperately to hang on to control.  
"Tell me why you love Bellamy and Octavia so much."  
"Do you have kids doctor?"  
"I'm not supposed to answer personal questions."  
"I won't tell anyone about what happens behind closed doors, doctor."  
His eyes were dark and intense. She caught the meaning. She laughed nervously as her fingertips once again moved to the area just above her clevage. Abby caught herself, he smirked, she removed her hand.  
"I have a five year old daughter."  
"With the ex?"  
Abby nodded.  
"Why do you love the kids so much?"  
He stopped thinking of Abby's body against his.  
"Everyone deserves to be fought for and no one is fighting for them."  
Abby nodded  
"Did anyone besides your mother fight for you, Marcus?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Did anyone defend you and protect you as a child?"  
"I had my mom"  
He said it quietly, like a man who had to speak but didn't want to.  
"I'm glad you had her. What about your dad, Marcus?"  
His hand fisted, relaxed and fisted again at his knee.  
"I don't want to talk about him, Griffin."  
She nodded, understanding and yet had to push forward.  
"Was he mean to your mother?"  
Marcus looked blankly at his legs as he crossed his arms, hoping to shut her out from his past.  
"Yes."  
"Did he hit her?"  
Marcus nodded in response and refused to speak. Abby had to be careful.  
"Why would he hit her?"  
Marcus shrugged, suddenly looking like a defiant child.  
"He was disappointed."  
"Was he ever disappointed in you, Marcus?"  
His eyes flashed to hers before he stared at a picture on the wall that he wasn't actually seeing.  
"Yes."  
Abby's heart broke for him.  
"Was your father disappointed in you alot?"  
"Yes."  
"Marcus?"  
She leaned forward, he looked at her with timid eyes.  
"Hmm?"  
"I'm sorry you were a victim of someone who didn't deserve to have a child. His job was to protect and love you, not to harm you."  
He couldn't speak, he only stared at the woman in front of him.  
The buzzer went off.  
"Bye, doctor."  
"I'll see you Monday, Marcus."

To be continued........


	4. Talks

Marcus sat back against the cushions of the couch. One foot on the knee of the other. He was exhausted. It showed in every movement.  
Abby was trying to finish up a call.  
"All I know is half my clothes are missing. You are the moving company, you figure it out."  
Marcus grinned to himself as he pictured the good doctor with no clothes.  
She clicked off the call and took her normal seat.  
Abby was dressed in faded blue jeans and a pink t-shirt that fit nicely across her breasts.  
"Forgive the ensemble, Marcus. My clothes as it were, are missing., the move from the hotel to the house didn't go as planned this weekend."  
He looked her over.  
"Believe me, doctor, there is nothing to forgive."  
Abby blushed and kept her eyes averted.  
"So, tell me, Marcus. How was the weekend with the Blake kids?"  
He took her ignoring his comment with grace.  
"Octavia had too much cotton candy and corn dogs at the fair. I don't know why I kept letting her have what she wanted, anyway she threw up and we had to leave early. Bellamy made me promise to take him back this weekend."  
Abby smiled  
"And you told Bellamy yes."  
He smiled back at her, a smile that lit up his whole face. Damn! He was breathtaking.  
"Well, of course."  
She averted her eyes again, something he was noticing more and more.  
"Marcus, tell me what your mom was like."  
He laid his head back on the couch, not wanting to see her eyes when they turned sad the way they tended to do.  
Abby's eyes wandered over him, she wanted to fist her hand in his hair as she sucked on the pulsing point on his neck.  
She bit her lip and stiffled back a groan. Never had she looked at a patient like this. In fact, Jake was the only man she had ever been with.  
When Marcus began to speak it almost startled her.  
"My mom.......she was kind, kinder than most. She loved everyone. Me mostly."  
He said that with a touch of embarrassment. Abby couldn't hide the smile that tugged on her lips.  
"Marcus, how did your mom see you?"  
The question stunned him.  
"What do you mean?"  
"How did your mother view you?"  
He was stalling and Abby knew it. He had known exactly what she meant.  
"I don't know."  
Abby barely heard him speak. She moved her chair closer without him looking at her. He was so lost in his avoidance to the question.  
"Marcus, you said she loved you the most."  
"Don't you love your daughter the most?"  
"Indeed I do. What did your mom think of you as a man, Marcus?"  
He put his palms to his eyes as he kept his head on the back of the couch.  
"She hated that Diana divorced me, hated that I hadn't made her a grandma, didn't like that I put my life on the line everyday."  
Abby nodded.  
"What else, Marcus?"  
She spoke softly.  
Marcus sighed, his hands still hiding his eyes.  
"She probably hated that I wasn't a man of my word."  
"Do you think you aren't a man of your word?"  
He shook his head.  
"Well, I promised her that no one would hurt her again. Told her that I would protect her."  
"You had no way of knowing she would be attacked."  
"I wasn't on time. I was late. If I had been there. If I hadn't let work get in the way than she wouldn't have died by the hands of someone I helped get released."  
Marcus couldn't stop the emotions that ripped through him. He hadn't wanted to cry and yet he couldn't stop it. The harder he tried, the more the sobs forced the tears out of him.  
Abby knew she shouldn't and yet she couldn't stop herself. She sat on the couch, facing him, one of her legs tucked under her. One hand on his shoulder, the other over his cheek, her fingertips in his hair as she pulled him towards her.  
Marcus tensed at first, he hadn't cried in front of anyone over the death of his mother. And then his head was against her shoulder as he didn't fight the tears.  
Abby stroked his back with one hand and his hair with the other.  
"It wasn't your fault, your mother would have been grateful that she was hurt instead of you. Your mother loved you, you are her son, her baby, the person she loved most in the world. This was not your fault, Marcus."  
It wasn't sexual in this moment as he cried against her, he was just enveloped in the warmth of her. He hadn't been held like that in a really expanded amount of time. He wanted to stay there and so he did, inhaling her perfume as his face was cradled in her neck.  
Abby hugged him tighter, knowing she had already crossed a line and knowing this would be the only time she could ever hold Marcus Kane.  
Neither was aware how long they had stayed like that. The buzzer went off alerting them that the session was over.  
They let go of each other, Marcus stood uo first.  
"I'll see you next time, Griffin."

Two days later her intercom buzzed to life just after a particular grueling session with a woman.  
"What is it, Callie?"  
"Kane. Line two."  
"What's it regarding?"  
"His appointment Friday. I tried to explain to him you didn't have any appointments other than three that day."  
"I'll take it."  
Abby hit the line two button.  
"Marcus?"  
"Griffin, good. Listen, I'm sorry to bother you but I have a problem."  
"What's going on?"  
"I have to pick up Bell and O by two thirty and I'm not allowed to leave them with anybody until adoption is finalized."  
Abby sighed.  
"I'm sorry, Marcus. It's in the paperwork that we have to meet or your job may be on hold longer."  
Marcus groaned.  
"Abby, I promised Bell that I would be there."  
"Listen, I'll tell you what. If you promise not to say we met somewhere different then I will meet you at the park on Third and I. Three in the afternoon."  
He breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Thanks, doc."  
"Marcus?"  
"Yep?"  
"You didn't promise yet."  
He grinned, she could almost hear it through the phone.  
"I promise not to tell about the park or about how you used a cheap doctor trick to put your hands all over me at our last session."  
Abby's mouth fell open and she blushed wildly.  
"That wasn't a doctor trick."  
"That's too bad, doctor."  
"Why's that?"  
She spoke almost too softly.  
"Because next time I was hoping to use one of my tricks on you."  
Abby's whole body went warm and she couldn't speak.  
"See you Friday, Doc."  
Abby sat completely quiet, the phone still in her hand, long after he had clicked off as visions of Marcus washed over her.

To be continued......


	5. The Park

It felt like torture for Abby to not be able to share with even Callie the little things about Marcus.  
Her job would be on the line and still it didn't stop her picturing the feel of his beard against her skin, the feel of his hands as they squezzed her skin or the sound of his moans as she let her teeth graze against his shoulders.  
Abby shook her head, she knew she couldn't touch him, not again and yet she wanted to feel him as he.......  
"Mama?"  
Clarke startled her.  
"Yes?"  
Clarke sat in her car seat, the blond pig tails looking a little lopsided as her daughter spoke.  
"I want pizza."  
Abby grinned.  
"You want pizza everyday."  
Clarke smiled wide as she looked out the window.  
"I do want pizza everyday."  
Abby laughed as they pulled in the parking lot. 

"Just behave."  
Bellamy squinted and stared up at Marcus.  
"I don't like when you say that."  
Marcus looked confused.  
"Why?"  
"You get that look."  
Octavia had chimed in. Marcus shifted his gaze to the tiny girl that was all eyes.  
"What look?"  
"Where your lips get weird."  
Octavia squinted until Marcus could barely see her lips. Bellamy laughed and pointed at her.  
"Yep! Right there. That's what you do."  
"I do not do that!"  
"Yes, you do! Yes, you do!"  
Bellamy chanted as Octavia begin marching around with her hands fisted on her hips.  
"What's going on here?"  
Marcus shook his head when he saw Abby and her daughter.  
"Apparently I have no lips when I'm angry."  
Octavia stopped marching when she saw Clarke. Suddenly Octavia moved to Marcus and put her small arms in the air, her eyes on Clarke.  
Marcus picked her up as Octavia buried her head into Marcus's shoulder.  
Damn! If regular Marcus Kane was sexy, then seeing him in black boots, dark blue wranglers, black form fitting t-shirt and being a Dad just about had Abby falling on her back and screaming 'take me now!'  
Instead she smiled.  
"Bellamy, this is Clarke, my daughter."  
The boy with eyes as intense as his new father smiled.  
"Hi ya."  
And he gave a wave.  
"Bellamy, is that how we greet new people?"  
The boy looked embarrassed.  
"No, Sir."  
Bellamy held out his hand the way Marcus had taught him.  
"I'm Bellamy, it's nice to meet you."  
Clarke shook it.  
"Mama, can I go play?"  
"Did you greet Marcus and Octavia?"  
The little girl shook her head before looking up at Marcus. He smiled at her.  
"Well, as you know this is Marcus and I'm Octavia."  
Octavia laughed and so did Clarke and Bellamy.  
"Daddy, I'm Octavia."  
"Are you sure?"  
Octavia took her head off his shoulder and patted his face.  
"It's me, Octavia."  
He smiled at her.  
"Alright, yes, there you are. Can you go play now?"  
Octavia looked around before shaking her head a little nervously.  
Marcus set her to her feet. Octavia didn't budge until the other two kids begin to walk off. 

Abby and Marcus sat on a bench as their eyes stayed glued to the kids.  
"How do you feel about Octavia referring to you as 'daddy'?  
He shrugged.  
"I don't want to tell her she can't and I'm terrified for her all at the same time."  
"Are you afraid the adoption won't go through?"  
"Yes and no."  
"And you worry it would break her heart if it didn't?"  
"It would break my heart if it didn't."  
Abby was a little shocked by his honesty since other issues had been so difficult for him.  
"Well, you know it's clear that little girl loves you. She's unsure of where Clarke is in terms of you. That's clear by how she wanted to be in your arms. Over time you'll need to reassure her that she matters no matter what women enter your life."  
"Well, she doesn't really need to worry about that right now."  
"No more Raven?"  
Marcus shook his head.  
"Raven became non existent a couple years ago."  
Abby felt relieved.  
"And just so you know, I'm not dating anyone, Griffin."  
"That's probably a good thing as you get closer to finalizing the adoption."  
She jotted something down on her notes.  
"You have to write that down?"  
"I was under the impression that you were in a relationship."  
"Nope."  
"So how do you deal with your needs, Marcus?"  
Abby had to remind herself that she would ask this of any patient.  
Slowly Marcus held up his right hand and stared at her. The color rose hot in her cheeks as she pictured him doing what she wanted to do to him. Quickly she looked at her notes, her pen dropped. When Marcus leaned over, Abby was sure he was going to pick it up and instead he wrapped his fingers around her forefinger and middle finger. Her eyes moved to his. Marcus was so close that she could feel his breath. Her hand shook in his. Marcus's eyes moved from hers and to her fingers.  
"And I'm guessing, doctor....."  
His eyes moved back to hers.  
"That you use these fingers."  
Abby's mouth fell open.  
Did he know she had thought of him as she did it?  
Did he know she pictured his mouth against her as his beard scraped her thighs?  
His eyes were on her lips.  
"I would take you in my arms right here if I wasn't sure I would lose these kids and you would lose your job."  
He let go of her fingers and backed away leaving Abby completely breathless.  
She couldn't speak, couldn't move.  
Marcus leaned over and picked up the pen. He whispered as he handed it to her.  
"Breathe, doc."  
They were quiet for several moments as his eyes were on the kids and hers were glued on her notebook. She wasn't reading, she was trying to convince herself not to beg him to meet her in her office first thing Monday morning.  
"Better come up with something, Griffin, we only have ten minutes left."  
"Marcus, I could lose my job."  
"Which is why I haven't laid you on your desk and had my way with you. I won't kiss you, Abby. I won't do anything other than let you know I want to. I have enough respect not to rip those clothes off you. You must know how badly I want you."  
She looked at him then.  
"I thought the feelings were mutual. I just, I can't. I am raising her by myself now. I couldn't jeopardize that."  
He laughed without humor.  
"Then for the love of God, woman. Stop looking at me the way you do."  
"I don't know what you mean."  
He leaned in again.  
"You look at me like were in a hotel bar and your silently begging me to get a room."  
"I've never done that with any man."  
Marcus let out a groan.  
"Surely you've sat across from someone as their hungry eyes looked your body over. You're telling me that you've never sat across from someone and imagined running your tongue down their body?"  
She stared at him with a dare in her eyes.  
"Only you. My ex was the only man I was ever with and I never had the thoughts about him that I have about you."  
Marcus's pupils blew wide open. His voice was husky when he next spoke.  
"Well, damn, doc."  
Her alarm went off signaling the end of their session.

To be continued......


	6. Marcus Lies

The alarm from her phone buzzed.  
Abby clicked it off, she placed the notebook in her bag as her heart beat wildly. She wanted to say something and yet nothing could convey what she wanted to say. Abby stood, Marcus was suddenly next to her. His left hand on her left arm, standing so close that Abby knew if she so much as breathed in too deep her back would touch his chest.  
The gasp she led out was auditable.  
He leaned in close to her ear.  
"Abby?"  
The sound of his voice was husky, it heightened his sexiness, his raw appeal.  
"Marcus, it's been a long time. You don't understand."  
"You are somehow under the impression that I don't know loneliness. Abby, I know the ache of being alone and I'm quite sure that if you were the woman pressed against me that we could heal each other of that."  
"I thought you said you weren't going to do anything."  
He let out a laugh.  
"No, my dear. What I said was that I wouldn't kiss you. And Abby, I would have remembered if my lips had grazed yours and Abby?"  
She was breathless.  
"What?"  
"You would have remembered it too."  
"Dad?"  
Marcus let go of Abby as he turned to face Bellamy. Marcus scanned the playground. The girls were safe.  
"What's up, Bell?"  
"Can Clarke go get pizza with us?"  
The girls came running up behind him looking at Marcus expectantly.  
Octavia ran to her dad and hugged his leg. He ran one large hand over Octavia's head.  
"You would have to ask her mom."  
All three kids stared at Abby, her eyes were on Marvus who smirked and raised an eyebrow.  
Abby bit her lip causing Marcus to shake his head slowly at her.  
"This is a bad idea, Kane."  
"Oh it's a terrible idea, Griffin. But you should say yes anyway."  
"Only pizza."  
"Of course. We should get Clarke's car seat. It's hard to get parking there."

Marcus put Clarke's carseat in.  
"You aren't buckling her in, right daddy?"  
Octavia pulled on Marcus's shirt.  
Abby watched as he picked her up.  
"Octavia even if I did, I would still love you."  
The little girl furrowed her brow and shook her head.  
"But daddy...."  
"But nothing. I'm putting her in but and you can't expect me to be rude. Do you understand?"  
"No!"  
She crossed her arms defiantly, reminding Abby of Marcus on her couch.  
"Abby, can you take Octavia for a minute?"  
The little girl went into Abby's arms easily enough. Her eyes never leaving her father.  
Marcus took Clarke's hand before picking her up and placing her in her seat.  
"So, pizza is your favorite?"  
Clarke giggled.  
"Yes. I like it with lots of pepperoni's."  
"Well who doesn't?"  
"My daddy. He eats it with apples."  
Marcus stared at her for a second.  
"Apple's?"  
"Pineapple."  
He glanced at Abby who had corrected her daughter.  
Marcus laughed.  
"Well that makes more sense."  
Abby grinned at him.  
Marcus walked over to Abby and Octavia. He stared at his daughter.  
"Was that so bad?"  
She put her head against Abby's shoulder as she looked up at her dad shyly.  
"No."  
Marcus looked at her intently before wiping hair away from her face. The move he made to groom his daughter sent a wave of hormones rushing through Abby.  
"No. See? I'll always come back for you, Octavia."  
Yes, this was most definitely a bad idea. Abby could almost feel her want for him radiating through her.  
Marcus took the small girl in his arms, kissing the top of her head. 

The pizza place was packed. They stood together in the lobby, the kids talking about what games they would play.  
Bellamy quickly made friends with another boy about the same age.  
As the crowd in the lobby grew, Marcus moved to stand behind Abby. She could feel him close. Much like at the park, she felt heat move through her.  
"You alright, Doc?"  
She looked back at him over her left shoulder.  
"I don't think anything about this is ok"  
Her eyes were on his lips before she flicked her eyes back up to his.  
He stepped closer, placing his hands on her hips. He watched as her eyes grew darker.  
"If you keep looking at me like that, Abby. I won't be able to keep my hands and mouth off of you."  
"Is that a dare?"  
He gave a small shake of his head.  
"Do you want it to be?"  
Their breathing had changed. An electricity seemed to feel the air around them.  
"Marcus Kane for 5."  
The hostess stood with their menus. In a move that absolutely stunned her, Marcus kissed her cheek before he took both Clarke and Octavia's hands and moving them through the crowd. They were seated at a round table. He glaced at Abby and Bellamy to be sure they were with them.  
The girls sat between Marcus and Abby. Bellamy on the other side of Marcus.  
"Want a beer, Abby?"  
"Yes."  
They eyed each other.  
"Dad?"  
He looked to Bellamy.  
"Can I?"  
"Only on the premise that when the girls have eaten, you will sit with them on the train."  
Bellamy sighed.  
"Deal."  
He handed the boy a ten dollar bill and he was off.  
Abby looked at Marcus.  
"Train?"  
"They have a train in the play area. Octavia loves it. Clarke will too."  
The drinks came, Marcus poured their beer from the pitcher. He slid out of the booth and walked around the table sliding in next to Abby.  
Her dark eyes moved over him.  
"Sure this a good idea?"  
"Nope."  
He flashed her a smile as he settled in next to her.  
She gave him a flirtatious smile that made him bite his lip.  
He couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
"What Marcus?"  
"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."  
Abby blushed and looked away from him.  
"You don't believe me?"  
"Please, just don't say that."  
Marcus shook his head. His hand squeezed her thigh under the table, making her lick her lips.  
"Abby?"  
She looked at him with eyes that were hungry.  
"I think your gorgeous. I can't stop telling you."  
She looked away from him. Abby stared down at her legs. Marcus leaned in after being sure the girls were content on Abby's phone. His mouth near her ear.  
"If I was the man who was allowed to touch you, I would tell you over and over again how beautiful I think you are as I made love to you."  
She stiffled a moan as she involuntarily leaned into him. He kissed her jawline while squeezing her thigh. He forced himself to stop, knowing the girls were too close. The sigh that had come from Abby sent the blood rushing through his body. 

Marcus put both girls in their carseats while Bellamy talked a mile a minute. He was always like this after soda.  
"And the basketball is a fun one, huh?"  
Marcus grinned.  
"Yes, it was fun."  
"And you shocked that teenager, dad. That was the best. You made that hook shot with no problem."  
Abby couldn't help but smile at how proud Bellamy was of Marcus.  
Marcus pulled into his driveway, not realizing his error until he turned off the car.  
"Yeah, they could meet Scout." Bellamy yelled excitedly.   
"I'm so sorry, Abby."  
"Who's Scout?"  
"My German Shepherd."  
"We will meet the dog and then you can get us back."  
He nodded.  
He was slightly embarrassed by the mistake. 

His house was a two story home. Clean and decorated with basic necessities. Abby thought it suited him.  
Scout bounded through the back door. He greeted the kids by licking them and then jumped on Marcus while jumping on his back legs.  
"Bellamy, Octavia go wash your hands and put on your pajamas."  
The kids groaned.  
Bellamy took Octavia's hand and led her up the stairs.  
"Come on Clarke."  
Octavia smiled, Clarke ran up the stairs with them.  
Abby watched the kids ascended up the stairway. Marcus watched her.  
"I lied."  
"About what, Marcus?"  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the darkened hallway.  
"When I said I wasn't going to kiss you."  
Abby stared up at him.  
Marcus cupped her face with one hand while the other found her hip. His lips were on hers in an instant, Abby gripped his shirt at his shoulders. He was intoxicating from the feel of him, the taste of his lips and the smell of his cologne. He deepened the kiss as her moan involuntarily escaped her, Abby's body melted into his as his tongue moved expertly in her mouth and across her lips. Marcus moved his hands to her lower back and disappearing up the back of her shirt, sending shockwaves through her.  
"Daddy! Where is you?"  
They pulled apart quickly a mere moment before Octavia flipped the switch flooding Marcus and Abby with bright light.  
"There you is! Can Clarke spend the night?"  
Clarke and Octavia stared at their parents.  
"Mom, you could sleep here too."  
Marcus gave Abby his smirk and his arched eyebrow.  
She would have hit him if she hadn't wanted his lips against hers again so badly. 

 

To be continued........


	7. And here we go

Marcus and Abby sat together on the couch while the kids watched a movie.  
Abby pulled a photo album off the coffee table. Marcus explained who people were.  
Abby stared at a picture of a teenage Marcus, his arm around a woman, both smiling brightly for the camera.  
"That's my mom."  
Abby gazed at Marcus as he stared at the picture. It seemed to be out of Abby's control when she reached out and let her knuckles drag down his beard. His eyes were soft as he looked at her.  
"What?"  
"I really am sorry you lost her."  
He kept his eyes on her.  
"Thank you, Abby."  
She leaned into him briefly as if the simple touch could heal him before backing away.  
The first snore came from Clarke followed by Octavia.  
"Dad?"  
Marcus looked over at Bell.  
"Yep?"  
"I'm tired."  
"Go to bed."  
"Can't you carry me?"  
"Did you ever stop to think that maybe I'm tired?"  
Bellamy looked over at Marcus.  
"No you're not."  
"How do you figure?"  
"You're not in your recliner with your blanket."  
"Well, let's not share all of our secrets."  
Abby smiled up at Marcus who slid off the couch to stand up.  
"Come on."  
Bellamy stood with a smile before moving to the couch and standing on it. Marcus draped the boy across his shoulders. Bellamy laughed as Marcus carried him up the stairs. Abby couldn't help but watch from her spot on the couch.  
Marcus came back down stairs several minutes later.  
"Are you going to leave the girls down here?"  
He shook his head.  
"No, I'll take them up."  
Marcus took Octavia first and then Clarke, tucking them in before flipping the night light on and heading back down stairs. 

He locked up, cleaned up the kids ice cream bowls before he purposely sat in his recliner. It was a move he made to let Abby decide what she wanted. He had made his intentions clear and as bad as he ached to touch her, he wouldn't force the issue. He propped his feet up, flipped on a late night show and flipped off the light. 

Abby was momentarily confused. She had been sure he would sit next to her. Instead he sat in the recliner, hands behind his head. His legs crossed at the ankles.  
"I'm going to change."  
He had given her one of his shirts and a pair of his work our shorts.  
Alone in the bathroom she changed and talked to herself.  
Telling herself not to touch him, telling herself that she just needed to get it out of her system telling herself that wanting him like this was stupid. 

Abby took a deep breath and walked out.  
His eyes grew wide when he saw her. Those legs of hers were tonned, tan and sexy. And that was the defining factor, the way his eyes ran over her and the way it made everything in her turn hot.  
Abby moved to him, his dark and hungry eyes drinking her in. Marcus was hard as he stared at her eyes. Abby stood at the side of his chair, she easily put one lef over him and then lifted the other effectively straddling him.  
Marcus moaned loudly as the friction of her touched his shaft.  
Abby fisted her hands in his hair, as his hands held on tightly to her hips.  
Their lips crashed together, their tongues finding each other. Abby's hips moved against him.  
"Abby......"  
He had realized that she was in nothing except his shirt. Marcus touched her through her folds.  
"Your so wet, Abby. So warm."  
"Marcus, I need to feel you."  
He looked up her eyes. The need in them desperate and needy.  
Marcus kissed her as she touched him through his pajama pants. He groaned and threw his head back.  
"Your so big, Marcus."  
He pulled himself free of his pants. Abby sucked the air through her teeth.  
Jake had been decent enough and yet Marcus was breathtaking.  
"We can go slow, Abby."  
He said as he stroked himself, Abby couldn't stop watching as his hand ran up, his thumb over the tip and his whole hand back down again.  
He bit his lip as his head went back. His hands moved to her hips, she braced herself by holding on to his shoulders, he was at her entrance.  
Abby slid down slowly only taking his swollen tip at first.  
"Slow, Abby. It's ok to go slow."  
They were breathing hard. Her hands tensed on his shoulders as she moved farther down. Marcus gripped her hips tighter, forcing her not to go too fast.  
"So warm, so tight, so good, Doc."  
And then with those words something seemed to open up for him and she slid all the way over him.  
"Fuck, Abby."  
Abby's head went back as she let out the loudest sexiest groan he had ever heard.  
He covered her mouth with his own as the guttural sounds ripped through her.  
"It feels so good, Marcus."  
She said it in breathless gasps as she pumped surrounding him.  
His mouth was against her neck as he had to stop the sounds that had no choice but to escape his throat.  
"I'm. So. Close."  
It took everything he had to throw his head back so he could watch her as she arched her back, her whole body tensing before clenching around him. He grabbed her head and brought it to his shoulder to muffle her screams. They reverberated off his shoulder.  
"Abby. Fuck. Babe!"  
She watched him as his eyes closed, his jaw clenched and then opened again as his orgasm ripped through him. Abby covered his mouth with her hand quickly and still the sound of him bounced off the walls around them.  
She collapsed against, her legs heavy and exhausted.  
He held her too him.  
"It didn't work, doc."  
"What?"  
"It's not out of my system."  
She laughed against him, kissing his sweaty neck.  
"Nope, not even a little bit."

To be continued.......


	8. Beautiful

Marcus patted Abby's arm.  
"Come on. Let's get up."  
Abby stood reluctantly. She was suddenly exhausted. And yet she stood because it was him that requested it.  
He stood, pulled his pajama pants over himself before taking Abby's hand and leading her up the stairs.  
"You aren't going to carry me?"  
She said it playfully.  
"Doc, I would carry you anywhere."  
He led her into a spacious room. The walls were a soft grey on opposite sides and a soft white on the others. The large bed had black and red blankets. She wanted to crawl in and go to sleep.  
Marcus led her past the bed and into the large bathroom.  
There was a large sunken tub and a shower that looked like she could get lost in it. The colors were a beautiful mix of browns that seemed to suit Marcus well.  
Marcus let go of her hand and turned the shower water on.  
He pulled his pants off without any shyness at all. Abby blushed. He looked at her over his shoulder and seemed to sense her nervousness. He moved to her slowly.  
"Would you rather shower by yourself, Abby?"  
She shook her head.  
"I haven't been naked in front of anyone for a long time."  
Marcus cocked his head to the side.  
"That was just you I had sex with, right?"  
He grinned and then cupped her face when she looked so shy.  
"I had a shirt on, you had a shirt on and you basically had pants on."  
He pulled her to him and hugged her.  
"You shower first, I can take one after."  
Marcus kissed the top of her head before he began to leave. Abby grabbed his arm.  
"Kane?"  
He looked back at her.  
"Please stay. I don't want to be afraid of being intimate with you."  
He gave a slight nod.  
"Are you sure?"  
She gave a quick smile though he could still see the way her brows furrowed. Marcus stepped in the shower and held his hand out to her. Abby took a deep breath and pulled off his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. She took his hand and stepped in. Her back was to his chest as he enveloped her. His forehead resting on her shoulder as the water cascaded over them.  
"Abby?"  
Her fingers ran up and down his forearms.  
"Hmmmmm?"  
"I meant it you know."  
"Meant what?"  
He kissed her neck with a feather light kiss before speaking directly in her ear in a whisper.  
"That I think your beautiful."  
"Please don't, Marcus."  
He held on even tighter.  
"You're beautiful."  
"Stop."  
She felt the wave in emotion tighten in her chest.  
"I don't know what that man said to you when he left but I'm going to be sure you don't hear his voice anymore. Hear mine, Abby."  
"I'm begging you to quit, Marcus."  
Her voice cracked.  
"I've laid most of my soul bare before you. Tell me how he damaged you."  
Abby shook her head. The tears were getting dangerously close.  
"Please tell me."  
"He left me for a woman half my age."  
Marcus shook his head against her.  
"That can't be all of it, Doc."  
His voice was soothing against her ear.  
Abby let out a ragged breath.  
"He said I didn't do it for him anymore. Said he had a hard time looking at me."  
She said it as if she was ashamed.  
"Hear me, Abby. You are beautiful."  
He heard her choke up.  
"I'm the only one that can hear you cry in here. So cry if you must, Abby but I won't stop until it's my voice you hear when you fall asleep at night."  
And then Abby did cry, completely vulnerable and naked with Marcus holding her as the water ran over them. He didn't let go until the sobs subsided.  
Marcus moved his hands into her hair, she hadn't known he even reached for shampoo until he worked his hands through her strands. Slowly and throughly he washed her body, he wasn't trying to excite her, he was honoring her. Trying to make her believe that she really was beautiful because Marcus did believe it.  
He ran his hands over her, washing the suds from her body before kissing her lightly.  
"Go climb in bed, Abby......"  
His eyes looked soft and lazy as if he needed sleep.  
"Please don't get dressed, climb into bed just like this."  
He kissed her again before he himself washed up.

Abby dried off and combed out her hair.  
She used his toothbrush and his deodorant before pulling back his plush covers and sliding in. Abby laid on her side, the day seemed to be catching up with her. She hadn't heard the water turn off and didn't notice when Marcus tirned off the light.  
Abby did notice when he slid in beside her, he was flush against her as he spooned her, his cheek against her back, the softness of his penis against her backside. Abby felt safe and secure and loved even though she wouldn't admit that last part, not to anyone but herself.  
Abby had always fallen too quick and too hard. Only this thing with Marcus was different.  
For a brief moment she could pretend that he was hers and that it wasn't just sex because they were two lonely people, she wanted to believe that he really did want her and that he really thought she was beautiful.  
Abby was drifting off to sleep in the warmth of his arms.  
Marcus kissed her neck before whispering.  
"Goodnight, beautiful."  
Abby sighed.  
"Goodnight, Marcus you impossible charmer."  
"Abby?"  
"Hmmmm?"  
"I'm going to make you believe it."  
He kissed her neck one last time before they drifted off to sleep. 

To be continued......


	9. Wake up call

Abby turned over and faced Marcus.  
He was half asleep as she snuggled closer against him.  
"How did you sleep?"  
Her voice wasn't fully awake yet.  
"Like there was a beautiful woman in my bed and I was a horny teenage boy."  
Abby shook her head against him.  
"You should of found a way to wake me up."  
He kissed the top of her head before snuggling his head against her.  
"And take advantage of a woman who spends her days healing the damaged minds of the FBI?"  
"Do you think you're damaged?"  
He laughed  
"Only if you get out of this bed."  
She grinned against him.  
"Won't the kids be up soon?"  
Marcus groaned.  
"Unfortunately."  
"Why unfortunately?"  
"As much as I've thought about your body, Doc, I'd like to spend alot of time dragging my mouth over it."  
Abby kissed the spot where his neck and collarbone met.  
"So, were getting up?"  
"Unfortunately. I'll grab your clothes from downstairs."

Abby leaned back against the kitchen counter, sipping coffee.  
Marcus walked in wearing light blue jeans and a vintage red t-shirt.  
"Is there anything you don't look good in, Kane?"  
He smirked.  
"I have footsie pajamas that don't make me look my best."  
Abby laughed and Marcus couldn't help but stare.  
"Wear those to your next appointment."  
He walked to her and put his hands on her hips.  
"Worried you can't keep your hands off me, doc?"  
He kissed her neck. Abby put her coffee down and slid her arms around his shoulders.  
She inhaled deeply.  
"I can't keep my hands off you when you smell like this."  
He let out a breath of approval as he wrapped his arms completely around her.  
"Abby?"  
"Yes?"  
"Stay again tonight."  
"Won't the kids get suspicious?"  
"Abby, I'm dealing with emotional pain and only your body can help me."  
Abby giggled.  
"You're an idiot."  
"Are you denying me? That's malpractice."  
"You going to arrest me, Agent Kane?"  
He let out the sexiest groan Abby had ever heard as he pressed his hardening middle into her.  
"Be careful how you talk to a man whose been alone for a long time."  
Abby moaned.  
"You threatening me?"  
Abby moved her hips against him as she dragged her fingers down his back over the material of his shirt.  
"If I handcuff you Abby, there would have to be no kids in this house."  
His voice was husky. Abby sucked in her breath.  
"Why?"  
He moved his hands back to her hips, pulling her against him in order to make her feel how badly he wanted her. He stared into her eyes that were blown wide open with need.  
"Because you would cum so heavy and hard, the foundation of this house would shake."  
Abby's mouth fell open as she let out an auditable hungry moan.  
Marcus leanrd in, his lips close to crashing on hers.  
"Mama?"  
They pulled apart as Clarke ran in the kichen."  
"Good Morning, Clarke."  
Marcus and Abby said it in unison.  
Clarke gave a little wave.  
"Mama, how come I haven't talked to Daddy?"  
Abby walked to her daughter and picked her up before placing her on her lap as she sat down.  
"He's probably busy with work."  
"Can I call him again?"  
Abby nodded and pulled her phone from her back pocket. She slid her finger across the screen and handed the phone to her daughter.  
Clarke excitedly waited as the phone rang on her dad's end.  
"No! It's not Mama, it's me, Daddy!"  
Abby couldn't hear what Jake was saying.  
"When will I see you? It's been alot of days."  
Abby watched as Clarke's face scrunched up.  
"A baby?"  
Clarke's eyes welled up. Abby cupped her daughter's head.  
Suddenly her daughter spoke to her as the phone was still glued to Clarke's ear.  
"He can't see me because Lisa is pregnant."  
Abby felt her heart break for her daughter ......and.........herself.  
Abby took the phone and hung up, there wouldn't be anything to say. No, instead she held her sobbing daughter as her own tears fell too.  
Marcus watched from the counter.  
He walked slowly, a little unsure before placing his hands on Abby's shoulders to provide comfort as he wondered is she was crying because she still loved him. 

Marcus made breakfast. He was quiet. Abby sensed it.  
Clarke had calmed down and played outside with the other kids as they showed off Scout's tricks.  
Abby nervously leaned against the counter and watched as he stared down at the cooking eggs.  
When he finally looked at her, he looked almost sad.  
"Are you still in love with him?"  
She spoke softly while holding his eye contact.  
"I don't love him anymore. I was under the impression that he couldn't hurt me anymore but the news today hurt."  
Marcus didn't fully believe her words, not yet anyway.  
"Why does it hurt if you don't love him?"  
Abby shook her head as if she could stop the flooding emotions.  
"I wanted a houseful of kids. He always said one was enough and he did just about everything to ensure that I wouldn't get pregnant. Now he's having a kid with someone. It feels cruel."  
Abby had looked away from him, not wanting Marcus to see her tears. He turned off the eggs and moved the pan before pulling Abby in his arms. At first he only held her before speaking softly.  
"Come to the fair with us today and then come home with me so I can hold you all night."  
Abby breathed in deeply.  
"I don't want to be anywhere else if it means being away from you."  
He kissed the top of her head and kept her in his arms.

To be continued.........


	10. After the fair.

Marcus carried Octavia up the stairs.  
"But I don't want to go to bed."  
"No choice, Octavia. You hit your brother and you've been rude all afternoon."  
"Please, daddy!"  
Marcus stayed quiet while he continued up the stairs.  
Clarke had passed out on the couch as soon as she was done with dinner.  
Bellamy had showered and was in his room watching a movie. 

Abby was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes when Marcus startled her.  
He had stood watching her for awhile before he finally moved. He opened the refrigerator door and that was when Abby jumped.  
"Sorry, putting the ketchup away."  
She laughed at herself.  
"I thought you were still up with Octavia."  
He shook his head and leaned back against the counter next to where she was doing dishes.  
"That kid, she makes me tired."  
Abby stared up at him.  
"You're doing a great job, Marcus."  
Abby finished the dishes and dried her hands on a kichen towel. Marcus watched her before taking her hand.  
"Why don't you go upstairs and shower? I have to put the days receipts in an envelope for the social worker."  
"A shower does sound nice."  
She stood on her tip toes and gave him a quick kiss.  
Marcus watched her leave. 

After he finished with the receipts,  
Marcus carried Clarke up to Octavia's room, he didn't want her to wake up afraid and confused.  
He poked his head in Bellamy's room. The boy was on his side, facing the door and completely zonked out. Marcus turned off his television and flipped on his night light, a secret Marcus swore he would take to his grave. He kissed the boy on his head before heading down the hall where Abby waited. 

Abby was sitting up in bed, his blanket covering her. She smiled at him as she looked at the back cover of his book.  
"'Death Came Calling' sounds intense, Marcus."  
He shrugged.  
"Well, it is fiction."  
"I'll have to borrow it when your done."  
"We will compare notes, Doc."  
He toed himself out of his shoes, she watched as he took his watch off and set in on his dresser. He removed his belt and put it on the hook on the back of his bedroom door. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it perfectly in the hamper as if he had thrown it from that exact spot his entire life.  
"I'm going to shower."

Abby wanted him. She wanted this Marcus, the one who made breakfast, the one who ran to Clarke when she tripped and fell at the fair, the one who drove her to her car and followed her to her house so her and her daughter could have fresh clothes, the one who laughed when he caught Bellamy checking out a teenage girl, and this Marcus, the one that made her feel like she belonged here. 

Abby listened as the shower ran, she imagined the water running over him.  
Her body seemed to grow warm with the anticipation of him taking her in his arms. Abby didn't just want to have sex with him like the night before. No, Abby wanted to hold him, to find out what his body tasted like as her lips moved over him.  
Abby knew she was in trouble and ignored it. 

The scratch on the bedroom door scared Abby, she moved to it quickly to find Scout wagging his tail and happy to see her. He moved to the bed quickly. Abby crawled back in and petted the happy dog. 

Marcus came out with nothing except a towel around his waist. He couldn't help but shake his head when he saw the dog curled up with Abby.  
"Cheating on me already?"  
Abby looked stunned when she saw him, her eyes moved over him slowly, a look not missed by Marcus.  
"I didn't hear the water go off."  
He only gave a slight nod before walking over to the bed, Scout ran to the edge of the bed. Marcus scratched the dogs ears before walking the dog to the bedtoom door.  
"Go sleep with the girls."  
Scout understood and ran to Octavia's room.  
"I thought I would have to get downstairs soon in case Clarke woke up."  
Marcus nodded.  
"I carried her to O's room."

Abby was in such trouble. 

Marcus slid into bed, Abby's eyes ran over him again. Her need to touch his body seemed to overtake her. Abby's mouth was on his neck. Marcus didn't stop her. He let his head fall back as her teeth grazed his skin, feeling it grow hot underneath her lips.  
Abby touched his chest, letting her fingers drag over his nipples. He groaned when her lips followed. She pulled one into her mouth as she tugged the other with her fingers.  
"Abby..........Fuck."  
That only spurred her on. Her tongue slid down and over his torso and across his belly button. Marcus moaned. Abby leaned back and slowly removed the towel. Marcus looked at her with half cast eyes. He watched as her eyes drank in his solid hardness. When she lowered her head, he thought that alone would make him lose himself. Marcus bit his lower lip and his heart beat wildly.  
Abby's tongue slid up his shaft making him grip the sheets under him.  
She shocked Marcus by kissing and sucking his thighs, he could hardly breathe as one hand stroked him in an agonizingly slow move.  
"Damn it, Doc."  
The words were barely heard over his breathing.  
Abby's hand looked small compared to how large he was. Marcus had trouble staying still.  
Abby sucked him into her mouth.  
"Ohhhhhhhh......."  
The sounds were strangled as they came from him. Everything in Abby blew white hot. Marcus looking like this made her center ache and yet she couldn't stop, Abby wanted to please him until he blew apart.  
Abby moved quicker using her hand and her mouth to make him buck his hips in a way he couldn't control.  
Her other hand stroked his sac, briefly she trailed her tongue over it before pulling his penis that seemed to be straining back into her mouth.  
"Abby, I have to......."  
She sucked faster, harder.  
His groans filled the room.  
"Doc! Oh Fuck! Babe!"  
And then his whole body tensed as he came and came into her mouth, blown away by the fact she swallowed for him.  
Abby laid next to him as he slowly came back to earth.  
"That was good, Doc. Really really good."  
She smiled as she snuggled into his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Marcus kissed her.  
He kissed her like he needed her so he could breathe.  
Marcus let his hands find her breast because last night he didn't give them the attention she needed them to have. Marcus licked the nipple of her right breast as two of his fingers slid through her devastatingly hot and wet folds. The tips of his fingers moved to press against her clit, making her whisper his name breathlessly.  
He sucked the nipple between his teeth.  
Her head went back as his mouth found her other raised nipple.  
"Oh Mar........"  
And then he pushed his fingers inside as she stopped the ability to speak.  
He fucked her with his fingers until her hips bucked against his hand, one of her hands clutching his hair as the other held on to the pillow behind her head.  
Marcus watched her as her mouth bit down against her lower lip, he took her in and how she couldn't stop moving. Marcus was growing thick and hard again as his fingers pumped in and out of her.  
He put his lips back against her skin and dragged them down slowly so she would know what he was about to do. Marcus kept moving those fingers, getting her close and then slowing just enough to make her half mad.  
His mouth ran down her stomach, biting and sucking.  
"Please! Please!"  
He repaid the favor and sucked her thighs.  
"It feels......."  
She lost her voice once again as he pumped harder, deeper.  
And then his mouth sucked in her clit, flicking, and moaning against her and that was it.  
"Kane! Kane!"  
And she exploded against him.  
He didn't wait for her to catch her breath, No, Marcus had lost his reserve and plunged into her.  
"Yes Marcus! So thick."  
Her head was back.  
Marcus pulled all the way until only the tip was in before he slammed back into her.  
"I'm going to cum already!"  
Abby was digging her nails into his back as she said it.  
"Please Abby! Please! I can't hang on!"  
She came completely undone and then Marcus poured into her.  
He let himself lay with his head on her chest.  
"Damn, Doc."  
She smiled and kissed his head.  
"Abby, I had planned to come out here and take it slow but damn your plan was good too."  
He kissed her slowly before he moved himself next to her.  
Abby curled into him, their arms around each other as they fell asleep. 

To be continued.........


	11. And then.

Marcus dropped Abby and Clarke off on Sunday night. Abby hadn't wanted to leave his side. He kissed her cheek and whispered before hugging her.  
"My house is going to feel exceptionally lonely tonight."  
She couldn't stop herself from caressing his face. Those caramel colored eyes looked at her softly. Abby stepped in and gave him a lingering kiss as they stood on her porch.  
"If I could redo these moments with you Marcus, I would a thousand times over."  
He smiled, genuinely at her.  
"Me too, Abby. I have to go. I have this appointment with this really mean doctor in the morning. She's sexy as hell but always asking questions."  
Abby laughed.  
"Really? Sounds like a tyrant."  
Marcus liked when she laughed and her whole face lit up and her eyes shined.  
"The most beautiful tyrant I've ever seen."  
Abby shook her head.  
"Marcus........"  
He stepped back to her and lowered his head to hers.  
"I'll see you in the morning, Beautiful."  
He kissed her lips this time and was gone. 

Abby thought morning had taken forever to arrive.  
She chided herself for missing him so much. Surely this man had a flaw somewhere and yet she wasn't hell bent on finding it.

Her intercom buzzed.  
"Yes?"  
"Marcus Kane here for you."  
"Send him in."

Abby was seated in her chair, one knee over the other as her notebook rested on her lap. Marcus entered. Blacl slacks, dark grey button up shirt, purple tie and damn if that suit jacket didn't fit him as if it had been made for his broad shoulders.  
Marcus gave her a smile as his eyes moved over her.  
"Well, good morning, Doc."  
Her dark hair flowed down her right shoulder, red blouse, white skirt and those red heals against those tan legs sent a rush of blood coursing through Marcus's veins.  
"Good Morning, Mr. Kane."  
He took his seat never moving his eyes from her.  
"I meant to ask you something, Doctor."  
She arched an eyebrow in response.  
"What's with the blankets on those shelves?"  
Abby reluctantly tore her eyes from his and glanced back at the blankets.  
"That's a blanket warmer. When clients are going through a hard time, it helps to give them a warm blanket, it makes them feel safe.....loved even."  
"Good to know. Couldn't body heat do the same thing?"  
"Yes, Mr. Kane, it could."  
They eyed each other.  
"Ask me whatever you want, Doc."  
Abby swallowed hard before turning her eyes to her notebook.  
"At our last session we discussed how you handle your needs."  
He smirked and arched an eyebrow, clearly amused.  
"Yes, we did but um......"  
She stared back at him.  
"Um.....what, Marcus?"  
"There's been a..........development."  
"Went to the left hand instead?"  
Marcus flashed a disarming smile.  
"Well whatever I tried, it agreed with me."  
Abby couldn't hide the way her face flushed.  
"It sounds like you enjoyed the developments."  
"More than a little."  
"And how did you know, Marcus?"  
He cocked his head.  
"Know what, Griffin?"  
"What fingers were used."  
She held up her middle and forefinger. His eyes turned dark and heavy. Marcus slid off the couch to his knees and moved slowly over to her. Abby went speechless. Marcus removed the notebook from her lap and set it on the table next to her.  
When his hands touched her knees it sent a shiver through her. The tips of his fingers disappearing beneath her skirt. Marcus uncrossed her legs slowly as he licked his lips sending a flutter through her belly. He ran his fingers up and down her leg before placing his palms on the inside of her knees. In an agonizingly slow way he spread her legs apart.  
"You haven't really answered my question, Marcus."  
"Tsk tsk tsk, Doctor. Shouldn't a patient be able to take their time?"  
He kissed the inside of her knee. Abby watched him as she dragged her lower lip through her teeth.  
Marcus spoke like a man in complete control.  
"I happen to know your next appointment was cancelled, Dr. Griffin."  
Marcus took one leg in his hands, placing the heel of her shoe on his shoulder. He turned his head and kissed the inside of her ankle. He listened as the air was pulled in through her teeth.  
"I.....know.......which......"  
He dragged his teeth up her leg, biting and teasing as he went.  
"Fingers...."  
Abby held on to the arm rests tightly, keeping herself in place. He placed a hot, wet open mouth kiss on her calf sending a shocks of pleasure through her whole body.  
"Beacause.....of. .......the........way........."  
He kissed the other calf the same way. Abby held on tighter.  
"They would twitch every time I stared at you like I needed to be inside you."  
Abby moaned.  
Marcus pulled her so that her body had no choice but to do what his commanded. Hers slumped in the chair as her skirt was forced up and his mouth disappeared underneath, tasting her through the lace underwear.  
He sat back and yanked his jacket off before he skillfully pulled the lace underwear and tossed it to the side and then he devoured her, sucking, biting and licking.  
Abby couldn't cover her mouth and hold on at the same time.  
Marcus seemed to understand. He suddenly was standing up. Abby was momentarily confused as she watched him. He grabbed a blanket from the warmer and spread it on the floor.  
Abby stood and removed her clothes as her eyes stayed on Marcus as he did the same.  
She held out her hand to him, he took it, placed a kiss at the inside of her wrist as he positioned his body over hers. Everything seemed to slow down as he kissed up her arm.  
Abby watched him, she knew that she was in love with him as she cupped his face.  
He kissed her lips throughly. His hands gently on her head.  
"You're beautiful."  
"Marcus......"  
"Beautiful. Years from now, you like this Abby will always be breathtaking to me."  
And then he pushed into her and they both gssped.  
This time it was slow, their hands intertwined, eyes on each other as they took their time.  
From the sheer emotional force behind it, Abby came, her mouth biting down on his shoulder to keep from crying out.  
Marcus buried his face in her neck as he climaxed, he said something she couldn't make out. 

Later they sat on one blanket, another draped around her shoulders.  
Abby sat with her back against the couch as Marcus rested contently against her. His back to her chest. Her fingers moved up and down his arms as she lightly kissed his shoulders.  
Marcus brought one of her hands to his lips and kissed it softly.  
"I like being with you, Abby."  
She buried her face in his neck and smiled.  
"Me too."  
"Abby?"  
Marcus said it quietly.  
The door suddenly opened.  
"Callie wasn't at her de........."  
Her boss stood staring down at them.

To be continued.........


	12. Heartbreak, hope and love.

Nine weeks later 

Abby stood staring out the window. As the snow fell she thought of how she missed Marcus. They weren't allowed to see each other, to talk or contact each other in anyway. Abby ached for him.  
And today she was here to see the committee to see if her suspension would be lifted. 

The door opened behind her, she couldn't face anyone. 

"Abby?"  
The rich voice stunned her.  
She turned quickly.  
Marcus stood there, dark grey slacks and maroon button up dress shirt. No tie, no jacket. His gun holstered to his right hip and the badge on his left.  
He kept his distance, hurting her without meaning too.  
"Marcus?"  
He nodded slowly, his hands on his hips .  
"Jaha approved five minutes with you. Abby, are you alright?"  
She shook her head  
"No. How can I be alright?"  
His eyes stared at her with something she couldn't read.  
"I miss you, Abby."  
She smiled at him as her eyes filled up with tears. Hearing he missed her seemed to help. She took a step forward and then stopped. He stayed where he was.  
"I knew I couldn't heal you, Marcus. Not completely. Only God has that power. I was sure though if I held you long enough that I could comfort you that I alone could be your band aid."  
This time it was Marcus that stepped closer. Yet, he stayed out of touching distance.  
"You know what they say about band aids."  
He said it quietly.  
"What?"  
"They hurt like hell when you take them off, Doc."  
He had shaken his head slowly and spoke with so much emotion that Abby couldn't stop herself from running to him and wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head against his chest. Her tears fell freely. Marcus held her tightly.  
"Abby?"  
She looked up at him and then just as quickly buried her face into his neck, grateful to have the essence of him overwhelm her.  
"I need you to know one thing."  
He kissed the top of her head.  
"Even though I've agreed to stay away from you so you could have your job, there's one thing you need to know....."  
Abby stayed where she was, hating that she needed her job. When Marcus spoke again, he spoke next to her ear so that she would have to hear him.  
"I love you, Abby. Insane, crazy in love with every part of you."  
And then he let go of her and left Abby standing there as he walked out the door before she even had a chance to speak. 

Marcus was in his workout room. Dressed only in blue shorts as he hit the punching bag over and over.  
The kids played in their rooms.  
They knew enough about their dad to leave him alone.  
The adoption had been finalized and they were getting used to the full time routine.  
All Marcus could do was think of the way it felt to have Abby in his arms that morning.  
"Marcus?"  
He spun around shocked to find Abby standing there. Earlier she had been in a dress and now she was in jeans and a t-shirt and still looked sexy.  
"What are you doing here and for heaven's sake don't look at me like that when I can't touch you, Abby!"  
"I tendered my resignation."  
His mouth fell open.  
"What?"  
"I need you, Marcus. In a way I've never needed anyone."  
He walked to her slowly.  
"Well, I don't know if I can be with some woman who won't work."  
She laughed as his hands cupped her face and brought her lips to his.  
"I love you, Marcus."  
She said it against his mouth.  
They were breathless.  
"The last nine weeks without you have been hell, Doc."  
He held her now against him.  
"Marcus, is there a lock on this door?"  
"I'm offended and outraged, Griffin. Do you only want me for my body?'  
"And your mind. You could trust me."  
He smirked at her.  
"Tell me something logical before I press you against the wall."  
Abby arched her eyebrow.  
"If you say something romantic to a woman before intercourse then it will feel that much better to both parties."  
He gave a slight nod and took her hand, leading her out of the room.  
"Where we going?"  
He went right to his room, ushered her in and shut the door. Marcus moved to his dresser, his right hand disappearing in and hiding what he held.  
"I promised myself, Abby, that if I ever fell in love again, that I would do it right."  
He went down to one knee, Abby gasped as they stared at each other.  
"I will love and protect Clarke. I will be good to you, I will screw up and make you crazy, babe. I promise though that I will do my best to make you and our three kids happy......."  
"Four."  
Marcus stopped talking and stared up at her.  
"What?"  
Her thumbs stroked his beard as she gazed at him.  
"Four."  
His eyes welled up and his voice became shakey.  
"Seeing as I stole your virtue, Abigail please marry me..."  
She kissed him slowly.  
"Only if you promise to put me in that bed after."  
"Is this how it's going to be? You demanding sex all the time? I have feelings too, Abby. A dinner and a movie would be nice."  
Abby laughed.  
"I'll treat you like a king."  
"So that's a yes?"  
"Yes, Marcus."  
He slid the ring on her finger before leaning in and kissing her belly.  
Abby held him to her gently.  
Marcus stood up and kissed her.  
"As soon as the kids are in bed, I'm bringing you back to this room, Abby."  
"To do what exactly."  
He looked her directly in the eye while his hand touched her neck.  
"To prove to you that since the moment I met you that you, Abigail have been my queen."  
He kissed her until they were both breathless. 

The end


End file.
